Are You Daydreaming?
Are You Daydreaming? includes two stories. Lanny (Larry), Simon (Jimmy) and Travis (Junior) must work hard to stop a flaming popcorn meteorite from hurtling towards town. Also, Seymour (Archibald) learns the importance of being friends when he takes advantage of being on a basketball team. A lesson in accepting differences. Plot Bob and Larry welcome the kids to VeggieTales. They go straight to the letter. Larry wonders why they're moving so fast today. Bob wants to get to the stories because they're important stories. Larry thinks that's a good idea. The letter is from Jessie of Eugene, Oregon. Jessie says she likes to play the saxophone, and that her friends don't possibly agree with her differences. Larry says that's a tricky question. Bob thinks it's a good time to roll the stories now. The first story is "The Uncrazy Genius". Benny (played by Pa Grape), the narrator, says that Lanny, Simon and Travis aren't actually their names, but they're actually "Shaft", "Sad Sack", and "A Bed". Though, to some people, Lanny, Travis and Simon were called "Ren and Stimpy and A Penny" since no one remembered the names they were given. In the Stallion residence, Lanny shows his invention to his parents, and he plans to use it to make fresh orange juice. As he starts to fire up his contraption, he ends up destroying the kitchen, sending the contents of the kitchen into space which then hit a giant meteor made of popcorn, thus sending it to Earth. Lanny's mother was horrified at what happened to Lanny's wrecked invention. She even tells him that she has had enough of his creativeness for a day. Meanwhile, Benny introduces us to the Lindbergh High School, that's run by Lanny's teacher, Scooter, and his wise assistant (and school president), Houston; through song. He gives off a few details like when everyone gets to take lunch at one o'clock. As Sandra arrives, Houston tells her that she is 30 seconds late, which is one of the few reasons why she shouldn't have spent that much time talking, and that he'll take it out of her paycheck. As Houston checks on Simon and Travis, he tells them that they shouldn't take breaks, or that they're fired. When he realizes that there were schoolyard bullies threatening some students, Scooter tells Houston that the reason why they have bullies was why he had ejector seats installed to their desks. After everyone in the high school finished singing, Lanny came in feeling depressed. He tells his two friends that sometimes it's a load to carry with being a scientist. Simon replies that it would make Lanny's day as Simon's science project would make everyone think that he-himself-was a genius. During class, Simon shows his science presentation, which is basically a hamburger bun. He explains all of the different things you can do with it. After that, Lanny shows his presentation that impresses Scooter so much that he ignores the rest of the students. Then the principal says that Lanny's test scores were the highest in history. After school that day, Lanny shows his two friends his brain-drain hat. Lanny then attempts to drain his brain just enough to be normal, but the invention malfunctions and drains his brain so his level of intelligence is "drool monkey". He then starts to talk about how shiny an antenna is, as he introduces a "loopy dance" to them, which consists of flailing your arms and jumping while saying "I'm loopy". Then, there is a video montage of Lanny, Travis and Simon spending time together while Lanny is acting dumb, due to his brain having been drained. The next day, Scooter asks the class what the square root of 49 is, which Lanny answers "twelfty-eight" which thus gets it wrong. Sandra then gives the correct answer, and as she praises herself, she spots the popcorn meteor from earlier, and that caused everyone, except for Lanny, to scream in panic. Once everyone is outside the building, Mr. Lunt, the limosuine driver, pulls up and tells Lanny that he needs to do something to stop the meteor, before driving away. That evening, Sandra decides to wing the brain-drain helmet, moving the dial on the Brain Drain's controls to "Einstein". Sandra has heard about Scooter and Houston's surprise if the meteor was stopped: a trip through the galaxy. As Lanny carries out his plan, Sandra attempts to get Lanny to tell the joyful onlookers about how she helped him save the town, but he just denies knowing her. As they go on the trip through outer space, Lanny, Simon, Travis, Scooter, and Houston sing a song about friends thus ending the story of The Genius that Mustn't Be Crazy, or as Benny calls it, "Ben and Jerry's Hashtag Pickles". The second story is "Basketball Manners". It is a fine day in town, and the Samson High School is competing with the Steak Middle School. As he comes home from school one day, Seymour gets in the way of Davis's gardening, Eric skateboarding, and Sydney and Antonio riding a bicycle built for two. After weeks of practicing for the competition's game, Seymour arrives early. The basketball coach helps Seymour out with working with his friends. During his first day of training, Seymour decides to help promote the game. This causes the basketball coach to rest. After a long day, Seymour now gets in the way of Stephen mowing the lawn, Alister riding his bicycle, and Britney washing her car. After a few weeks of trying and trying, the basketball coach decides to be nice to Seymour's teammates. As soon as he finishes, the game starts. Everyone watched in attendance, including Seymour's parents, Antonio and Davis. After the game, Seymour won first place. As he was walking home, he learns that we should accept the different personalities of other people when he gets in the way of Jessie trimming the hedges, Marten delivering the newspaper, and Dustin paying a parking meter. Larry thinks those stories were pretty important. Bob is glad he agrees. He says that they're over here by QWERTY to talk about what they have learned today. And the version that QWERTY chose was: *Original After the song was done, QWERTY receives a verse that said: *''If possible, on your part, live at peace with everyone. -Romans 12:18'' After the verse, they discussed the stories. In "The Uncrazy Genius", Lanny learned that he liked loving people who were "weird" to him because they're not weird to God. In "Basketball Manners", Seymour learned that he was helping his "enemies" become friends. After that, they said "Good-bye!" Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''Morning Benny'' *'Bout to Get this Popcorn Meteor Out of Here *''I Can Be Your Friend'' *''We're Gondoliers'' (Silly Songs with Larry) *''Why Am I Different?'' *''The Worst Basketball Player Ever'' *''Just Accept'' *''What We Have Learned'' *''It's Okay to Be Different from Other People (Music video, by Chris Tomlin during the credits) QWERTY's Verse "If possible, on your part, live at peace with everyone." -Romans 12:18 Cast *Bob the Tomato (Scooter, Italian Townsperson, Samson High School Principal) *Larry the Cucumber (Lanny/Shaft, Mr. Gondolier, Davis) *Junior Asparagus (Travis/A Bed, Eric) *Jimmy Gourd (Simon/Sad Sack, Stephen) *Jerry Gourd (Harold, Italian Townsperson) *Archibald Asparagus (Houston, Seymour) *Mr. Nezzer (Lanny's Dad, Basketball Coach) *Madame Blueberry (Lanny's Mom, Sydney) *Laura Carrot (Britney) *Mr. Lunt (Limo Driver, Antonio) *Chog Norrius (Marten) *Sara Crewe (Jessie) *Silas (Dustin) *The French Peas (Gondola Riders) *Petunia Rhubarb (Sandra, Steak Middle School Janitor) *Miss Achmetha (Principal Tucker) *Pa Grape (Benny, Alister) *Bologna-Salami people (from Pistachio) Trivia *"The Uncrazy Genius" is a parody of ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius episode "Normal Boy". *Ironically, aside from the moral, both stories talk about life in school. Category:New episodes